


5 ways Q realised he actually has 3 cats in his life

by johanirae



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q owns two gorgeous cats. They are horrible jerks , but Q loves them with all his heart and will not change a thing about--<br/>Wait, actually, Q owns THREE gorgeous cats.<br/>(Or - the more you think about it, the more James Bond is just a huge cat who can fire guns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no respect whatsoever for personal property




	2. possessive and territorial




	3. Loathes Medical Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the piece to have warnings against depictions of aftermaths of violence in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but James Bond is quite wounded here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for my holidays! Sorry but no post next week because I am still overseas, but will definitely be working hard on the last couple of chapters :D
> 
> Yes, I named the tuxedo cat Keats! The grey cat is Gremlin, in memory of immoral-crow's lovely cat *virtual hugs*


	4. will claim ownership of people they like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know, that when cats rub against your leg, they are leaving their scent on you, which sends a message to other cats to BACK THE FUCK OFF ALEC, SERIOUSLY. (distant protest by 006 that he has no feelings towards Q, FFS James)

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually presented me with a slight dilemma, because of course the most direct method is to get Bond to rub against Q also, but while cats rubbing against their owners is cute, adult humans grinding against each other with an audience was a bit weird. So, I thought I'd change it to Bond dressing Q in his own coat XD


	5. will not get up from your lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Heehee, this series had been a great fun to draw, thank you to all the awesome cat owners following me who gave me so much stories as inspiration :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to wait till I finished the whole series before I posted, but decided not to wait, heehee. I don't actually own any cats, but have lots of awesome friends who do. Much thanks to immoral_crow, Selenay, beer_zoe on twitter for providing me with all their cat stories for inspiration!


End file.
